


A diffrent story

by Graceydafangirl



Category: aphmau fanfic - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceydafangirl/pseuds/Graceydafangirl
Summary: A aphmau story that i wrote 2 years ago





	A diffrent story

Aphmau was getting out of her moms car and when she was walking someone bumnt in to her and she said “watch were you are going!” he grunted and walked off. When she went to go get her schedule she found out she had warewolf class and she was not a warewolf, and her classes were  
Math room 789.  
Warewolf class room 564.  
Music room 425.  
Language room 325.  
And her home room was the music room and she loved music. Her favorite song is angel with a shotgun by nightcore. When aphmau got home she went in her room and started to play her favorite game final fantacy online and started talking to one of her friends.  
she loved her school outfit and so did her new friend katelyn she has beautiful blue hair and plays volleyball.  
I forgot my friend teony she has brownish black hair and brown eyes and is class president I think  
I can tell her anything but not my secrets 'cause you know they are my secrets.  
I met a guy at school his name is Aaron and he is a little mean but he is in warewolf class too. He is in the same problem he is in warewolf class but he’s human so yeah this is what he looks like he  
has black hair and black eyes. There is my not alone buddy his name is travis here is what he looks like 

I’m going to show an image of the phoenix drop high school it’s the front and the back so yeah.

Oh yeah I met a witch named Lucinda she’s a really good witch this is what she looks like she’s really cute especially her orange hair and red eye’s.  
Aaron was in a fight with some warewolf and somehow he won, I don’t now how though.  
I met some warewolfs in class and thay were calling me alpha what ever that mean’s, I’ll look it up on the internet later. Language was boring as always, but warewolf class was interesting though I about alfa’s oh crap that’s what thay were calling me crap crap crap! Who’s the ather alfa though? I’ll ask around.  
I gess I’ll ride the bus home because mom isnt here yet nevermind she just got here. Ok I just got home I’m going to text FC see how he is doing  
shu  
Hey FC you there  
FC  
Yeah I’m here how was your day  
shu  
My day was good how was your day  
FC  
Good I met a girl her name was Apmau I think  
Shu  
My name is Aphmau  
FC  
I think I know you  
Shu  
What’s your real name  
FC  
Aaron my name is Aaron  
Shu  
You’re a jerk in real life  
FC  
Well it not my fault my dad won’t let me have friend’s.  
Shu  
I did not know that  
FC  
So should we change the names of our stuff?  
Shu  
No I think our names can stay the same  
FC  
Yeah me to  
Shu  
See you later.  
FC  
See you later  
well that was akward.  
“APHMAU GET YOU’ER BUT DOWN HERE AND COME EAT SOME FOOD DON’T MAKE ME GET LCHONCLA!!!!!!” Said Silvana “I’M COMING MOM” Said aphmau

“yes taco’s for diner there so delicious!!!”  
“I know you like tacos so that is why I fixed it for you “  
“Thank you so much mom thank you thank you!!!”  
. . .  
The Next Day  
. . .

“mom do I haft to get up I don’t won’t to”  
“yes, you haft to get up because if you don’t I’ll get lachoncla” she says in a devilish voice  
“alright I’m up now I need to get dressed.”  
“lets get my school outfit on and when I get to school I can talk to katelyn and teony.”  
“APHMAU come eat breakfast taco’s before they get cold”  
“I’m coming mom”  
“Mmhhh there so delicious now I have to leave to go to school so I can talk to Katelyn MOM I’m ready to go to school.”  
“Alright mi hija let’s go.”  
At School  
“Hello, katelyn, how are you today?” I say  
“I’m doing fine you seem giddy what happened? Said katelyn  
“I met my internet friend FC his real name is Aaron lycan and I kind of like him a lot!!!!”  
“Oh that, so are you going to talk to him?” She says in a condasending tone  
“Maybe I will or Maybe I won’t.” I retort  
“Come on you have to talk to him please?!?!”  
“Fine I’ll talk to him, but you have to go with me.”  
“Ok fine I’ll go with you.”  
“Yes, I’m going to talk to him I can do it I can do it I can do it I can’t do it I can’t do it.” I say to myself but katelyn some how here’s me  
“You can do this aphmau you can do it!!!”  
“Thank you katelyn thank you ok I’m going to find him and talk to him come on katelyn lets, go !!!”  
Shu  
Hi you there  
FC  
Yeah I’m here  
Shu  
Can you meet me in the abandoned music room I need to talk.  
FC  
Yeah what do you want to talk about  
Shu  
I’m going to tell you when me and you get there  
FC  
Ok I’ll meet you there  
Shu  
Bye  
FC  
See you  
“Ok so lets go to the music room.” I say to myself as I go to the music room  
. . .  
At the music room  
. . .  
Hey aph what did you want to talk about  
Um I really really like you like like you do you like me to?  
Yes I love you too  
Are you going to kiss me or what  
Yes of course I’ll kiss you  
He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine  
hehe I kissed a boy and I liked it!!!!  
The Next Month  
Hey Aaron so you don’t forget me I’m going give you my bandana do like it because I really don’t want you to forget me plus you gave me this little stuffed puppy so I won’t forget you so I’m giving this to you  
Thank you aph but I’m pretty shore I won’t forget you  
But every thought count’s right  
Yeah every thought count’s so do you want to be friend’s because long distance ships don’t work  
Oh yeah ok so I’ll talk to you later  
Bye  
See you  
Ok so see you in warewolf class  
Bye I’ll miss you in college  
I’ll miss you to aph.

**Author's Note:**

> last one ever


End file.
